powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 9: Rygor's Rage, Part 1
Rygor's Rage, Part 1 is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the forty-ninth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the White Chaser and the Galaxy Voyager. Summary Rygor finally has the Ion Chamber, but is he true to his word and his deal with Chaos? Featured Planet: Lawless Plot Rygor and Nova get back to The Inquisitor. ''Rygor admires the raw power of the Ion Chamber's core. "I, Rygor, hold in my hand the most sought after item in all the universe. With this, Chaos can destroy the Solar Union, and bring justice to my people!" Chaos telecoms Rygor again. He has seen that the Ion Chamber is in Rygor's possession. "Bring it to me." Chaos says seeing Rygor become drunk with power. "Yes, that was the deal. But after seeing what power it holds, I realize it is really a Destiny Shard. And now that I know that, I wonder to myself. Why should I give it to you?" "Boy, It would be wise to not cross me!" Chaos threats. Rygor breaks the Ion Chamber, and puts the Power Shard right into his hammer, becoming one with the shard. He is now amongst the Universe's most powerful. He grimaces through the pain, but adjusts to it. "YOU BEMOAN MY GOALS! 10,000 Years Of Quil Justice will finally be paid by the Solar Empire. I will make sure of that! And then, sweet Chaos, I'm coming FOR YOU!" Chaos turns off the call. "You're going after my father?" Nova asks "You will fight against me?" Rygor Inquires "Have you seen what he has done to me? Destroy him, I will help you gain ultimat vengeance for the Quil!" Why does Nova want this? Meanwhile, Urond has finally got his man. HIs massive ship captures the two and his crew separates them and pins Rocky to the Wall. "Well lookey here? The prodigal son has come back. And he asked good ol' Urond to save his tail! HAHA!" Urond and his crew laugh so raucously. "Cut the formalities Urond. We have to stop those thieves!" Rocky tells him. "Yeah. If he keeps that Chamber, untold trilions will die! We gotta stop them!" Mirra adds. "Trilions huh? Is that how much it worth!?! HAHAHAH" "Urond, be serious. We're talking trillions of trillions! Once we get it back, you, me- were gonna be rich! Ehh, ehh?" Rocky tries to convince him of otherwise, but Urond is not playing. "Sorry boy, its a good idea. But Captain's gotta do what Captain's gotta do. You betrayed us, and ya took my stuff wit ya!" Urond turns around as he gets his electric whip ready. Oddly enough, Urond always looks his victims in the eye, but won't for Rocky. "Ehh but it'll be like old times, Urond. You, me, us. It'll be great again. This will be great!" "All right boy! Lets get to it!" Urond actually seems relived to not have to kill Rocky. Is there something to this? Urond takes the ship back to Lawless, and picks up the three remaining rangers and patches them up. Rocky and Mirra draw up battle plans. Rocky suggest that they go to Chaos head on and stop him, but Mirra reveals what Rygor's intentions were. "He aims to destroy the Solar Union. The Power Shard is not safe with him or Chaos. No matter what, we have to stop him" Elsewhere, Rygor visits his birth planet Phylla. He explains to Nova how the Solar Union attacked it, destroying everything. They took everything from Rygor, his family, his home, everything. "They took everything from me. They took everything from, US. They still use this planet for god knows what." "TODAY! THAT ALL ENDS!" Rygor then strikes the planet with his Power Shard-infused hammer, incinerating the planet in purple fire. Rygor's planet, is no more. The raw fury of the Power Shard is greater than anything the universe has ever seen... The Chasers see this through the King Of Treasures' viewfinder, and are horrified by its power. "I carried that around with me for a month????" Rocky whispers. "You have a grand predicament, Chaser. Fight Rygor and face defeat, or leave the Solar Union , to its extinction." The King says. The five Chasers sit in ship, knowing full well they have to face Rygor, or trillions will die. However, they bicker and blame each other for this even happening. Comet lashes out at Mirra and Zader. The 5 begin to fall out, and separate. Urond walks in on the team and straightens them out. "Wot in tarnation? Wut tha? HEYY!" Urond then scolds the team for being weak in conviction. "Boy, you always told me about sum supa heroes. What were they called? The Power sumthings??" "The Power Rangers..." As a kid, Rocky loved the Power Rangers. He idolized them. "Yu always wanted to become one so that you could best me up and escape boy! Well ya cant' do the beat me up part, but you can be the Power Ranger you so wanted to be! And do all that save the world nonsense boy!" Rocky looks at him like he's crazy but realizes the truth in the statement. As they talk, the Chasers are attacked by the Solar Union. They detected the Ion Chamber's Power Shard explosion, and try to arrest the Chasers. Mirra tries to explain what's going on and what will happen to the Planet if the don't go after Rygor. "We will deal with Rygor later, right now, you are under Solar Union arrest! You have the right to remain silent!" The Solar soldier tries to place Rocky and his Chasers under arrest,and the protest it. Just in time, Urond and his Chasers distract them and divert them away. They escape in the Star Chaser, but the Solar Union is in dead pursuit. They try to get up into space-warp, but the ship is shot up. Comet repairs the ship, but they'll be destroyed if they don't get any help. Rocky realizes they wont survive this battle without another diversion. He tells the team to escape without him, and he'll fight the Solar Union. Mirra relents, tugging at him to stay, but Rocky morphs and jumps out to fight the enemies. "No Rocky! You'll die! Don't go, we'll face them together!" Mirra begs Rocky to not leave. "It's the only way to get them off our tail, Mirra. I have to go!" Rocky morphs, engaging in space battle. He flies across the field shooting at ships and blowing them up, but they take every chance to bring him down. Urond looks up at the Chasers, and realizes they're done for. "The boy's done fer! Bring me the belt and ready the ship! Now!" Urond says frantically. "But Cap'n! It's not-" His second in command Furlon tries to caution is boss. "YES YES I KNOW IT AIN"T COMPLETE JUS'GIVE IT TA ME!" Many Solar Union Ships combine into the Solar GigaFighter. A Golden spiked warrior, with immense strength, the Solar Soldier taunts the floating Rocky as his jets run out of fuel. "Mr Chaser. It's the end of your Thieving ways..." They ready their Crystal Blaster, ready to incinerate Rocky and the escaping Star Chaser. Mirra and the rest look out knowing Rocky will surely die. "Rocky, no..." Mirra whispers. The Crystal Blaster fires away at the Red Chaser. Suddenly, a Giant Ship emerges. Piloting it, is someone in a uniform much like the 6 others, except in white, with a flowing long coat. He is the White Chaser. He declares something to the Solar Union. "Get a load of the Galaxy Voyager copers!" . He uses his multilaser and destroys the GigaFighter and all of the extra fighters. He retrieves Rocky and the Star Chaser. "Now for the Final Confrontation." He makes his way to the kidnapped Chasers. Rocky doesn't recognize this new ship. As the door opens, the gas releases, leaving the silhouetted figure. He demoprhs and reveals himself to be Urond. "I had to save ya tail once agin boy!" Debuts *White Chaser *Galaxy Voyager Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:''' Guardians Of The Galaxy (2014), Guardians Of The Galaxy vol.2 (2017) *Star Log 10: Roar! The Men At War! (Fight Scenes) *Star Log 13: Oh No! The Power Crystal! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase